The present invention relates to an ironing board, and particularly to an electrothermal ironing board.
When ironing clothes, an iron which is heated and an ironing board which is not heated are commonly used. Ironing boards provided with heat-generating means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,744, European Patent Application No. 882112545.4, Japanese Publication (A) Hei 1-310699, Japanese publication (A) Hei 5-184800 and so on. However, these ironing boards are complicated in structure, have a complex circuit, are difficult to manufacture and have a high production cost. An ironing board for ironing clothes provided with heat-generating means is needed which is simple in structure and has a simple circuit.
The object of the present invention is to provide an ironing board with heat-generating means, which is simple in structure and easy to manufacture.
To achieve the object of the invention, there is provided an ironing board, comprising a holding plate, a sponge plastics, heat-resistant insulating cloths, an electric film with metal electrodes and a cloth cover, all of which are uniform thin layers, the heating element being the electric film, disposed in order from bottom to top being the holding plate, the plastic foam, the lower heat-resistant insulating cloth, the electric film with the metal electrodes, the upper heat-resistant insulating cloth and the cloth cover; and the circuit of the ironing board comprising the electric film, the metal electrodes and a thermal switch.
The advantages of the invention lies in that: it has a simple structure and is easy to manufacture. Since the electric film is used as the heat-generating element, the circuit is very simple. And since a large area of the ironing board surface of the invention is heated uniformly, it will be more convenient, effective and safe to iron clothes.